Frodo Baggins: An Unusual Hobbit
by ABreathofLiterature
Summary: Hi! I do not own the above picture, but give credit to the artist. This is not a story, but a summary of the hobbit Frodo Baggins and his journey to Mount Doom, as invented by J.R.R. Tolkien. I researched the facts pertaining to Frodo from the Lord of the Rings books, adding my own thoughts and "imaginative scenes". My goal is to show the reader what God can do through the weak.


_Frodo Baggins: An "Unusual" Hobbit_

 _The hobbits of Bywater eyed the young, hobbit stranger curiously as the cart rolled pass. Some shook their heads, others muttered under their breaths. "No good will come of 'im, I tell you," snorted Otho Baggins. "Nothing good ever comes from Buckland. Strange folk they say live there."_

 _"I don't know," Ham Gamgee replied. "He looks like an ordinary enough hobbit to me."_

 _Frodo Baggins had the appearance of an ordinary hobbit. He had a good natured face, brown curly hair, and rosy cheeks. His feet had the usual tough, leathery soles and thick curling hair that crowned the surface of the foot. He was a stout, little fellow- no more than four feet tall, and he had a cleft in his chin. He was taller than some, and fairer than most, but that was not too unusual._

 _Frodo Baggins was humble, thoughtful, and had a sense of humor. He dearly loved his cousin, Bilbo, as well as his closest friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Frodo had a sense of adventure (inherited from his cousin) and sometimes he could be seen walking in the hills or woods under the starlight seeking elves, as his friends thought. He was a quick and eager learner of ancient languages and treasured the tales of old. Though rather fatalistic in nature, he never gave up. He was a perky hobbit, intensely fond of mushrooms (as all hobbits are), and sang with a lively, yet child-like, air. Frodo was not prideful or arrogant, but took advice readily, though he never rushed into any decision without much care and thought. He loved The Shire, his home, and its people with a selfless love and devotion. He sometimes thought the inhabitants were unintelligent and dull, but quickly came to realize just how much he cherished them. His love for the Shire prompted him to lay down his life for it. In the end, he selflessly gave up his comforts, securities, dreams, and hopes for all of Middle-Earth._

 _Frodo's journey to save Middle Earth by destroying the ring of evil was an arduous and painful one. He set out on this task with his closest friend and trusted servant Sam Gamgee. At first, he planned only to bring the ring to safety in Rivendell (one of the last realms of the elves). However, after being stabbed by a morgul blade by the Dark Lord's servants and narrowly escaping a terrifying fate, he decided to take the ring to Mount Doom's summit-to throw it into the fire from whence it came. He set out on this mission with eight companions, but as the ring began to bring evil into the fellowship, Frodo and Sam continued on alone. They met the wretched creature, Gollum, who once possessed the ring, and after losing it became relentless in his search for it. He agreed to be their guide and "serve the master of the precious". Gollum lead them through the treacherous Dead Marshes and into Mordor. He proved faithless when he betrayed them to Shelob (an ancient, evil spider) who stung Frodo. Yet, Frodo was not dead, but was captured by orcs and taken to the dark tower of Cirith Ungol. Sam discovered this and freed his master. Hence, they continued on with little food and water. By God's mercy, sheer perseverance and a set will they made it to Mount Doom. Frodo's will failed and he claimed the ring as his own. However, Gollum, who had followed them all this way, bit off Frodo's finger and took the ring only to fall into the blazing fire below. The ring was destroyed and the Dark Lord was vanquished. Frodo reunited with his dear friends and companions and returned to the Shire. He and his friends helped to chase evil from their own lands and repaired, as well as they could, the damage done. Yet, Frodo was not the same hobbit who left the Shire. He was weary and bore many wounds. Eventually, he bid his friends farewell and sailed to the West where all his wounds and weariness would heal._

 _Many believe that Frodo Baggins should never have been chosen as the "Ring-bearer". "He was too weak," they say, "and easily gave in to the temptation of the ring." My response to this is from 1 Corinthians 1:27-29:_

 _"But God has chosen the foolish things of the world to put to shame the wise, and God has chosen the weak things of the world to put to shame the things which are mighty; and the base things of the world and the things which are despised God has chosen, and the things which are not, to bring to nothing the things that are, that no flesh should glory in His presence."_


End file.
